


The Guilt, It Suffocates.

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [2]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Repressed Memories, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Thomas is dead, then hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: Cal gets a late night visitor and Maven remembers Thomas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still a bastard.  
> So I don't really like this, for some reason they seem a bit more out of character then when I've wrote them before. Just me thinking this or no?  
> Anyway, more will be coming.
> 
> Sorry if they are out of character, I'm not that keen on this one, but I'm too tired to improve it, I might edit it later.

"Mavey, what is it?" Cal watched his younger brother as the younger Calore entered the room. Closing the door quietly behind him, he stood in front of it with wide eyes. Cal leapt up from the chair as he awoke tears to begin to glide down his brother's face.  
"I didn't want to come here, I just couldn't think of anywhere else to go."  
"Maven." Cal's soothing voice tried to coax the boy. "What's wrong."  
"I-" He stared down at the floor, wringing the flame maker around his wrist. "I can't stop thinking about Thomas."  
"Your friend?" Maven didn't reply, only glanced up at Cal, his face a mixture of torments. "Maven?"  
"He was more then that." Cal cocked his head to the side.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean as I say." Cal furrowed his brow.  
"I don- oh." Cal straightened. "You can't let anyon-"  
"I know." Maven glared curtly at him, before softening his tone. "I know." Cal watched his brother emotionally writhe in front of him. "I don't know what to do about it…" Maven formed words, but none others were said, not he directed his gaze straight at Cal. "About Thomas."  
"You loved him."  
"I killed him." Cal's eyes slid shut.  
"Maven, you can't say that."  
"You weren't there, I got so furious and-" Maven's voice caught in his throat. "I forgot how delicate reds really are." They stood there in silence, Maven rebuilding his barriers and Cal destroying his own.  
"How can I help you?" Maven held his silence for seconds longer.  
"You can't."  
"There must be a way."  
"Mother already tried." If Elara couldn't help, then Cal had no idea how he could. There had only ever been pleasantries between his stepmother and himself, fully aware of the theories of his mother's death. Despite his own questions about his stepmother, Cal knew that the queen would do anything to help her son. Both of the brothers went silent, Cal lost in his desperate thoughts and Maven in his guilty memories. Only the sound of silence would be heard as the shadows streamed thorough the Windows. After several minutes of solemn thoughts, Maven turned.  
"I've bothered you long enough, forgive me." Beginning to stride away.  
"Maven." Cal called reaching to him, before drawing back in surprise. Maven looked back.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't help you forget Thomas, but I, I can help in another way." Maven turned frowning.  
"How coul-" Cal kissed him. It was short, but it was still a kiss. Cal backed off, Maven staring at him in shock. "What?"  
"Maven, I'm sorry…" tears sprung once again into Maven's eyes as his defense was torn apart.  
"Why did you do that?" Maven whispered, brushing off the tears from his face. "We're brothers, Cal."  
"I thought it would help."  
"How does taunting me with what I can't have help?" Maven cried out.  
"Maven..."  
"How, Cal, how?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
"Look Cal, we both know you have no attraction to men, let alone me." Cal didn't reply. "I've got to go…" Maven turned, hurrying out of the room into the darkened corridors, leaving Cal alone.  
"Brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Cal has a great reaction to Maven's 'coming out', Haha. I'm to tired to be uploading this, why didn't someone stop me.


End file.
